1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film packing device for a roll of film which does not have a reel therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to avoid an article from falling during transportation, a roll of film is used to pack the article for providing a secure effect. In general, a film reel made of paper is provided in the roll of film. The user uses a film packing device to connect with two sides of the roll of film for packing. To consider the environmental protection, the roll of film is designed to be one without a reel. There is no support for the roll of film. The conventional film packing device can not fix the two ends of the roll of film securely, casing a little trouble to the user. This is unfavorable for packing. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.